leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbolt (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=24 |tm3=yes |tm#3=24 |tm4=yes |tm#4=24 |tm5=yes |tm#5=24 |tm6=yes |tm#6=24 |tm7=yes |tm#7=24 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=36 |mtc=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Thunderbolt (Japanese: １０まんボルト 100,000 Volts) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM24 in Generation I before losing its status in Generation II. It returned to being TM24 from Generation III onwards. It can be upgraded to the special Z-Move by holding Aloraichium Z, and to the special Z-Move by in a cap holding Pikashunium Z. Effect Generation I Thunderbolt does damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Thunderbolt cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II to V Thunderbolt can now paralyze Electric-type Pokémon. Thunderbolt can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onward Thunderbolt's power was decreased from 95 to 90. It can no longer paralyze Pokémon once again, due to them now being immune to . Thunderbolt can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |An Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A strong electrical attack that may paralyze the foe. A strong electrical attack. It may paralyze the target. A powerful electric attack that may cause paralysis. }} |A strong electrical attack that may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the foe. It may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A strong electric blast crashes down on the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |26|26|26|29|29 42 |42 21 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 49 |49|49 44 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 40 |40|40|STAB='}} 49 |49|49|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By By TM }} |STAB='}} }} }} By Move Tutor In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Thunderbolt hits any enemy on an adjacent tile. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of paralyzing each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Thunderbolt had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Thunderbolt had a power of 55 and a duration of 2.7 seconds. and could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Damages all foes around the user. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies within a 1-tile range. It may also afflict the enemies within a 1-tile range with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |It damages nearby enemies. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, their Travel Speed goes down and they can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages nearby enemies. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Mirror Move (move)|Mirror Move}}}} |Poké TV}} segment}} |Poké TV}} segment}} |Poké TV}} segment}} * In ''Tie One On!, Macy's was mentioned to have used Thunderbolt on Jackson's off-screen. In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In some copies of , using Thunderbolt or may the game to freeze during the moves' animation sequences. This can be remedied by turning off the Battle effects in the options menu. ** In , the sound of Thunderbolt or Thunder may get stuck until the game resets. * In the console games, Thunderbolt is shown going straight forward to the opposing Pokémon, while in the handheld games, it is shown going straight down. * Because of Ash's Pikachu using this move since some of the earliest episodes of the , it is one of the most featured moves throughout the entire series. * Thunderbolt's Japanese name ( ) corresponds with Raichu's Pokédex entries which state that its Electric attacks can reach up to 100,000 volts of electricity. * In , the battle effect for Thunderbolt contains several more, shorter flashes compared to the animation in the international . The move animation was likely toned down to prevent s. * In Climbing the Walls!, revealed that Thunderbolt is his favorite move. * Thunderbolt is the only move that can be upgraded into multiple exclusive Z-Moves: 's and 's . * Thunderbolt is among the three attacks enhanced into "new" moves in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the others being and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=十萬伏特 十萬伏特電擊 １０萬伏特 十萬Watt電力 |zh_cmn=十萬伏特 / 十万伏特 １０萬伏特 |cs=Bleskový útok |da=Tordenkile |nl=Bliksemstraal |fi=Ukkosisku Salamaisku (original series) (M05-M07) |fr=Tonnerre |de=Donnerblitz |el=100,000 Βόλτ Vólt |he=מכת ברק Makat Barak |hu=Mennykőcsapás |id= Volt |it=Fulmine Superfulmine (anime, season 1-10) |ko=백만볼트 (Pokémon anime) 10만볼트 (Pokémon Origins, In game, Comics) |no=Tordenkile |pl=Piorun Piorunujący Atak Grom Elektrowstrząs Błyskawica Uderzenie Gromu Elektrocios Elektroatak Piorun Kulisty Elektroszok Elektrogrom Elektryczny Grom Piorunowy Atak Moc Piorunów Dziki Piorun Piorunujący Wstrząs Piorunujący Cios Sto Tysięcy Wolt |pt_br=Relâmpago (games, TCG, PS038, PS085-present) Choque do Trovão (anime, PS011-PS028, PS042-PS062, PS490) |pt_eu=Relâmpago |ro=Trăznet |ru=Удар молний Udar molniy |sr=Munja |es_la=Mega Descarga (EP014) Trueno (EP024) Rayo (DP105) |es_eu=Rayo |sv=Åskattack Åskstöt Åskboll |vi=100 Ngàn Vôn Điện 100 Ngàn Vôn }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Donnerblitz es:Rayo fr:Tonnerre it:Fulmine ja:10まんボルト zh:十万伏特（招式）